Overwatch Mafia
| image = File:Ovewatch.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = yuiop | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-03-25 | winningfaction = Overwatch (and co.) | roster = #, player #Sparrowhawk #Marquessa #maurice #helenedione #golfjunkie #Gubbey #IAWY #Boquise #araver #Jay #Insaner/Okosan #Krystal(Justaname) | first = Marquessa | last = maurice, Boquise, araver, Krystal | mvp = maurice | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by yuiop based on Overwatch the video game It began on March 25th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (March 31). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: block > redirect *multiple redirects/vote redirects acting on the same target all fail *tie lynch - no one dies *wincon for all factions is last standing *NP shows successful kills and successful saves Role Description Talon: BTSC, odd night group nk, gains even night group nk when Junkers are eliminated #Widowmaker - choice of redirect or vote redirect #Reaper - block Junkers: BTSC, even night group nk, gains odd night group nk when Talon is eliminated #Junkrat - choice of redirect or vote redirect #Roadhog - block Overwatch (and co.): #Pharah - spy #Zenyatta - messenger #Mercy - save #Genji - kill #Reinhardt - block #Tracer - mason #Winston - mason #Torbjörn - inventor (kill x1, save x2, block x2, spy x1) Host's Summary Game Baddies had an extremely unlucky first few nights interfering with each other more than goodies. The unfortunate coincidence of Talon redirecting Jay to Genji's N1 target leading them to think Jay was Genji was particularly unlucky as it caused them to block Jay on N2 preventing him from blocking Gubbey from blocking SH from redirecting helenedione's message which could've allowed SH to safely claim messenger the next day. Araver and mo did a nice job building a circle of trust and effectively identifying baddies without outing themselves. Although it backfired a bit at the end there when some of the goodies were also tricked it ended up working out. Special commendations MVP goes to mo for single handedly taking out half the baddies and tricking the baddies into thinking he was mason and then messenger. Also, thanks to Krystal and Insaner for subbing in. Congrats to goodies and thanks for playing everyone. Winning Faction Overwatch (and co.): *Pharah - araver *Zenyatta - helenedione *Mercy - boquise *Genji - maurice *Reinhardt - gubbey *Tracer - krystal *Winston - marquessa *Torbjörn - golfjunkie MVP: maurice Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster Host: yuiop #sparrowhawk - Widowmaker - lynched D2 #Marquessa - Winston - killed N1 by Genji #maurice - Genji #helenedione - Zenyatta - killed N2 by Junkers #golfjunkie - Torbjörn - lynched D1 #Gubbey - Reinhardt - killed N3 by Talon #Inawordyes - Junkrat - killed N3 by Genji #Boquise - Mercy #araver - Pharah #Jay Gold - Roadhog - killed N2 by Genji #Okosan/Insaner- Reaper - lynched D3 #krystal - Tracer Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames